This Subtle Little Wish
by blackpapillon
Summary: Saat musim semi datang, buka jendela dan ucapkan sebuah keinginan... /oneshot/


**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU-ish, setting tetap canon.

* * *

**This Subtle Little Wish**

_blackpapillon_

---

_Saat musim semi datang,_

_Buka jendela dan katakan satu permintaan._

....

Rasanya baru kemarin jendela-jendela berlomba menutup daunnya. Rapat tertutup, melindungi penghuni di dalamnya dari cuaca dingin. Rasanya masih lama cuaca kelabu dan tertutup salju berangin akan digantikan dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat. Namun ternyata tidak juga. Atau mungkin musim semi kali ini memang lebih cepat datang. Dan wanita itu, itulah salah satu waktu yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, setiap tahun.

Musim semi adalah cerminan dirinya sendiri, begitu katanya.

Namanya identik dengan musim semi. Karena itu pula ia jadi sangat menyukai musim semi. Entah karena itu berkaitan dengan namanya dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti musim semi adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya sejak kecil. Sesuatu yang selalu ia sambut dengan antusias, satu hal yang disambutnya bagai menyambut hari ulang tahun. Ya, baginya pergantian tahun adalah saat butir-butir salju terakhir mencair di tanah. Baginya pergantian tahun adalah saat cuaca berangsur-angsur menjadi hangat, saat bunga berwarna-warni mulai menampakkan kuncupnya.

Mungkin karena itu pula kebiasaannya yang satu ini muncul. Dan entah sejak kapan—mungkin sejak kecil—pagi pertamanya di musim semi adalah waktu ia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, menghirup udaranya dalam-dalam, dan mengucapkan satu buah permintaan. Hanya satu saja. Orang tuanya dan teman-temannya tahu kebiasaannya itu, dan hanya tersenyum kecil bila di pagi pertama musim semi, ia datang dan bercerita dengan gembira tentang apa keinginannya.

Saat bunga-bunga Sakura mulai mekar penuh—saat itu pula 'bunga' yang lain berharap ia bisa mekar penuh pula, dengan mengucapkan satu keinginan, satu keinginan yang ingin dicapainya di tahun itu. Dengan cara itulah dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, sampai musim semi berikutnya akhirnya tiba dan tiba saatnya mangucapkan keinginan lagi.

Yang dimintanya beragam setiap tahun. Kalau dilihat lagi ke belakang, permintaannya juga menunjukkan seberapa jauh ia tumbuh selama ini. Dimulai saat kecil ia ingin dahinya tak lebar lagi; oke, memang mungkin itu tidak dicapai secara fisik, namun ia mendapatkan apa yang lebih berharga dari itu: seorang teman dan sahabat yang berharga, yang melihat dirinya apa adanya dan bukan dari ukuran keningnya.

Saat ia meminta agar anak lelaki yang disukainya membalas perasaannya; ada hal yang lebih jauh yang dia dapatkan: untuk mengetahui sebagian kecil rahasia dari anak lelaki itu, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih dari anak perempuan lain, untuk perlahan mengetahui rumitnya sifat anak lelaki itu satu per satu, meskipun belum sampai sepenuhnya.

_Ah_.

Tanpa ia sadari anak lelaki itu mulai menjadi bagian dari keinginannya setiap tahun. Mungkin memang akibat masa pra-remaja—anak-anak gadis yang baru mulai belajar tentang perasaannya terhadap lawan jenis. Saat cinta bagi anak perempuan adalah segalanya, melupakan bahwa akan ada cinta-cinta yang lain setelah itu. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, romantisme berlebihan yang biasanya tak pernah kesampaian. Sesuatu yang akan ditertawakan diri sendiri bertahun-tahun kemudian. Dan ya, dia tertawa membayangkannya. Meskipun pahit.

Orang bilang, itu cinta monyet. Dia dulu pernah berpikir, mungkinkah di masa depan, ia akan menertawakan diri sendiri untuk membuang-buang permintaannya demi anak lelaki itu? Atau tidak? Teman-temannya mulai melihat dunia; menyukai orang yang berbeda, berpindah dan merasakan uniknya mencintai orang yang berbeda—sampai akhirnya dewasa dan bisa menertawakan masa lalu, saat mereka terpaku pada satu orang dan seakan-akan mau menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya.

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa tertawa. Hanya tawa getir yang tergelincir.

Karena lelaki yang ia lihat, selalu sama. Di beberapa tahun berikutnya, saat mereka beranjak dewasa, keinginannya berangsur berubah meskipun tetap dengan subjek yang sama. Bahwa ia berharap suatu saat bisa mengerti isi hati lelaki itu. Bahwa ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati lelaki itu. Wanita itu tahu ia tak pernah mengalami kehidupan sepahit dia. Ia tak pernah merasakan derita sepertinya. Dan alasan itu pula yang selalu membuatnya merasakan ada jarak di antara mereka.

Bukan karena ia sok tahu maka ia ingin menyelami sedalam-dalamnya isi pikiran lelaki itu. Bukan karena ia ingin ikut campur begitu rupa. Bukan karena ia "ingin merasakan hal yang sama", karena itu tak mungkin bisa.

_Mengapa kau selalu diam? Mengapa kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri? Ada aku. Ada yang lain. Karena manusia diciptakan untuk saling berbagi. Biarpun tidak dapat merasakannya, ada sesuatu bernama 'berbagi' yang diciptakan agar manusia bisa tetap menjalani hidupnya._

_Ada aku._

Pada akhirnya, ia tahu keinginannya tak pernah berbalas. Saat ia mengira ia telah berhasil membuka sedikit hati lelaki itu, saat ia mengira ia telah berhasil sedikit menyelami perasaannya, saat ia kira lelaki itu telah mau sedikit berbagi padanya, ia mendapatkan penolakan terbesar.

Pada akhirnya ia tak pernah tahu.

Tapi karena itu pula wanita itu masih percaya, tak bosan untuk mengucapkan keinginannya setiap tahun. Saat musim semi datang dan cuaca mulai menghangat. Mengucapkan harapannya yang entah kapan akan terkabul. Mungkin keinginannya masih tertunda. Mungkin keinginannya masih harus melewati jalan yang berliku. Mungkin Tuhan memberikannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Tapi harapan itu masih ada, bukan?

Dibukanya jendela. Dihirupnya udara pagi dalam-dalam. Ia berbisik dalam hati. Hanya dalam hati, berharap dengan sepenuh jiwanya, ia katakan keinginan kecilnya.

-

-

_Tuhan,_

_Aku__ ingin berada di sampingnya._

_Mendukungnya sekuat yang aku bisa._

_Karena itu,_

_Bawalah ia pulang..._

-

-

Haruno Sakura telah mengatakan keinginannya tahun ini.

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

**AN** Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Lama tidak jumpa. Akhirnya berhasil ngetik juga biarpun cuma sedikit (nyinyir dalam hati ;P). Udah setengah tahun ga bikin penpik baru. Pas buka halaman pertama fandom, buset Naruto udah seratus halaman lebih aja. Perasaan kemaren baru sepuluh halaman??

Jadi, berhubung udah kelamaan ga nulis, fic ini adalah starter saya. Maaf ya, pasti bosen deh ama gaya saya yang paragraf melulu ini... tapi apa boleh buat (lho?). Seperti biasa, pairingnya ga usah disebut lagi yah... udah bosen pasti. Ini pemanasan, jadi jangan tanya dulu utang-tang saya ya 8D. Terus buat author-author semua, berhubung saya baru dateng, jadiiii.... salam kenal semuanya! Saya author pemales yang cinta SasuSaku. :) Kalo suka SasuSaku juga, jangan lupa mampir ke **winterblossom **ya? Linknya ada di profil saya, komunitas ini sedang merencanakan festival kecil di bulan Februari. :)

Udah bosen juga kali ya semua baca ramblingan ga jelas ini, tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang masukin sayah jadi favorit, rajin nagihin hutang, dan memberikan review. Maaf, ga bisa saya bales satu-satu... tapi percaya deh, review-review kalian adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuat saya ceria lagi di kala stuck. Karena itu jangan bosan ngasih saya kritik dan saran ya... terutama yang ini. Karena bagi saya Sakura, musim semi, Sasuke, dan menunggu sudah jadi satu paket, rasanya mulai sulit keluar dari comfort zone saya ini. Tidaaaak!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**©blackpapillon**

**Januari 4, 2010.**


End file.
